Heart failure is a debilitating disease in which abnormal function of the heart leads in the direction of inadequate blood flow to fulfill the needs of the tissues and organs of the body. Typically, the heart loses propulsive power because the cardiac muscle loses capacity to stretch and contract. Often, the ventricles do not adequately eject or fill with blood between heartbeats and the valves regulating blood flow become leaky, allowing regurgitation or back-flow of blood. The impairment of arterial circulation deprives vital organs of oxygen and nutrients. Fatigue, weakness and the inability to carry out daily tasks may result. Not all heart failure patients suffer debilitating symptoms immediately. Some may live actively for years. Yet, with few exceptions, the disease is relentlessly progressive. As heart failure progresses, it tends to become increasingly difficult to manage. Even the compensatory responses it triggers in the body can eventually complicate the clinical prognosis. For example, when the heart attempts to compensate for reduced cardiac output, it adds muscle causing the ventricles (particularly the left ventricle) to grow in thickness in an attempt to pump more blood with each heartbeat. This places a still higher demand on the heart's oxygen supply. If the oxygen supply falls short of the growing demand, as it often does, further injury to the heart may result. The additional muscle mass may also stiffen the heart walls to hamper rather than assist in providing cardiac output. A particularly severe form of heart failure is congestive heart failure (CHF) wherein the weak pumping of the heart leads to build-up of fluids in the lungs and other organs and tissues.
In view of the potential severity of heart failure, it is important to detect the onset of the condition within a patient using implantable medical devices and to track or trend the progression thereof so that appropriate therapy can be provided. It is to this end that the invention is generally directed. More specifically, techniques are provided herein for assessing heart failure and related conditions such as volume overload and mitral regurgitation based on changes in the degree of sphericity of the left ventricle (LV) and changes in the dimensional extent of the atria.